Deleted scene from Henry and June shoots their cbeebies wash song video in hollywood
Transcript Henry: Let's make a video in Hollywood, June. June: Good idea, Henry. Henry: Then let's go it. (10 minutes later) Henry: Done! now let's watch. June: Okay. (henry and June's video cbeebies song) Henry: (in his TV show voice) One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. Henry and June: Awesome! Everybody: Can we see too?! Henry: Why sure. Kids: Wow. (at the Hollywood concert) (People at the Hollywood cinema) Narrator: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Live at the Hollywood studio this is Henry and June sings their cbeebies wash song! (everybody applausing and wooing) (Henry and June walking) Henry: Greetings ladies and gentlemen, it's time to sing the cbeebies wash song. Henry: Time to sing a Cbeebies wash song! Henry: (in his TV show voice) One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (everybody applausing and wooing) Narrator: Thank you Henry and June. You did a great job for making a video out of you two sing the cbeebies wash song in this concert. thank you so much. Henry: No problem, Mr. Narrator. June: Yes i agree with Henry. (everybody applausing and wooing) Henry: Do you hear the sound beating like a crowd? Every single star seems to light up now. In these days of rain only you remain find me where air rises and the stars collide. (Gaelic refrain) June: Over hills and highlands I will tie on your hands in these steps forever these hearts beat together higher, higher we fly in skylands. Henry: Higher, higher June: we fly in skylands. Henry & June: I can feel your hit burning all retreat no more looking back with you I'm complete. To the deep blue sea and for this precious seat take us where the raindrops and the sun collide. (Gaelic refrain) Henry & June: Over hills and highlands I will tie on your hands in these steps forever these hearts beat together higher, higher we fly in skylands. Henry: Higher, higher June: we fly in skylands Henry & June: Over hills and highlands I will tie on your hands in these steps forever these hearts beat together higher, higher we fly in skylands.